


Bring Me Some Hope

by SargeantWoof



Series: An Equilateral Triangle [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Meeting the Parents, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Ned and MJ meet Peter's guardians - formally. Like now everyone knows they're dating.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: An Equilateral Triangle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 314
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	Bring Me Some Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is a direct continuation of Lean Back And Breathe - I urge you to read that before you read this!

"So," MJ said as they slid into the back of Happy's car, each of them offering him a wave before gripping each other's hands again. "We're invited to dinner?"

Peter flushed lightly, his hands noticeably flexing in both their grips. "Yeah," he said, a small frown making its way onto his face. "But, you guys don't have to come," he said, the words dropping from his mouth faster than he was planning. "It's no biggie, really! I can tell Mr. Stark-"

"Of course we're coming over," Ned said, squeezing his hand. Peter blinked at him, swinging his head around to look at MJ who nodded at him, a smirk set on her face. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Peter blushed even more darkly, dipping his head and peeking up through his eyelashes. Ned and MJ exchanged a look, both holding back from rolling their eyes. If it had been anyone else, the nervous, unsure act would have felt fake but since it was Peter, they knew exactly how overwhelmed he could get with emotions.

MJ unlocked his hand from hers, gently looping her hand around his wrist and pushing her fingertips into the steady thrum of his heartbeat, anchoring herself to his veins. "C'mon, dork, whose going to be there tonight?" Peter's pulse picked up, but his face didn't change as he looked between the two of them.

"Uh, Pep wanted to meet you two?"

"Pep?" Ned said blankly before freezing. "Do you- do you mean Pepper Potts?"

Peter dropped his head again, groaning lightly. "Yeah Ned, I mean Pepper Potts."

"Holy _shit_ ," Ned said, a grin breaking out over his face. "She's the best!"

"I know," Peter said, smiling at him. "She's apparently excited to meet you too."

"Me?" Ned squeaked, swallowing hard. "She's- she's excited to meet-" He cut himself off, slumping back against the red leather car cushions, waving his free hand at the two of them. "Give me a minute."

Peter laughed softly, looking back to MJ. "You excited to meet her too?"

MJ nodded a quick flash of her teeth the only sign of the excitement. "Moreso because of who she is to you," she admitted after a minute. "Less so because she's Miss Potts."

"Dawww," Ned said, laughing at the glare she sent him. "That's so cah-uyte."

"Okay, fangirl," MJ replied dryly, the quirk of her lips belying her tone. "Like that's not a big reason you're excited and nervous too."

Ned shrugged, leaning further into Peter, who glanced up at MJ to double-check that she was good with him leaning onto her. She reached up, scratching through his hair gently before letting him fall slowly onto her. "I mean, I'm still nervous about seeing Mr. Stark tonight," he said. "And- Aunt May."

"What?" Peter said, his tone indignant. "Aunt May loves you!"

MJ rolled her eyes, reaching down to grip Ned's free hand, the three of them as entangled as they could be in the backseat. "It's because now they know we're dating, dweeb." She squeezed Ned's hand, a quick pulse to let him know that he wasn't alone in his nerves. "I don't think any of us have ever had to do the whole 'meet the parents' thing."

For a moment the car was silent, the only noise the thrum of the engine and faints honks from the street, the three of them absorbing that in before Peter snorted. "Well," he said, a sly tinge to his words. "Technically you still aren't."

MJ's mouth dropped open, Ned yanking his hand from hers and sitting up as quickly as he could, Peter sliding further down the seat as he began laughing, pulling his hands from theirs to try to prop himself back up. "Guys," he said, pausing to keep laughing for a beat before attempting to continue. "You- you should've seen your faces."

Ned glared at him, the fierceness of the look destroyed by the laughter in his eyes. "Peter! You can't just say that!"

Peter laughed again, pulling himself up from the sprawl he was in. "I'm sorry!" He said, biting his lip, the gesture doing nothing to hide his grin. "Forgive me?" He blinked at the two of them innocently.

"Ugh," Ned said, looking to MJ. "I can't be the one to decide this, I'm too weak."

MJ sniffed, a scowl set on her face. "I can," she said, nudging Peter with her knee. "No."

  
Peter turned to her, his eyes wide and his mouth trembling with the effort to keep from laughing again. "Please? I'll do whatever you want!"

MJ grinned, the sudden smile blooming across her face a surprise. "Then perish," she said. Peter blinked at her, his mouth dropping open. Ned chuckled, leaning over and slapping his hand against hers when she held hers out as Happy pulled into the Stark Industries garage and his subsequent door opening a perfect ending. She hopped out, smirking at Happy who rolled his eyes but obliged her fist bump, shooing them out of the car, Peter following a moment later.

"You're coming up for dinner right?" Peter hollered over his shoulder as he gently pushed them towards the elevator Friday was holding open.

Happy sighed. "Yeah kid," he said. "I'm about to go pick up your Aunt."

"Great!" Peter chirped. "You should let her sit upfront with you," he said, a teasing look on his face. "She likes it a lot."

"Okay, Romeo," Ned said, snagging his hand and yanking Peter into the elevator before Happy could yell back. "One day you're going to push him too far." The door shut behind them, MJ shaking her head at the two of them.

Peter shook his head, a grin playing around his lips. "He and May don't know that I know that they're kinda dating." Ned mock-gasped, his hand flying up to his face before Peter paled, glancing up at the ceiling. "Don't tell Mr. Stark, Fri," he said. "At least not tonight."

"Welcome back Peter," Friday said. "I can hold off on that until tomorrow afternoon if that is okay?"

"Perfect," Peter said, relaxing into Ned's shoulder. "Thanks, Fri, you're the best."

"Why do you have to tell Mr. Stark?" MJ asked a frown beginning to etch itself across her face.

Friday waited a beat, the elevator slowing as they neared the labs' floor. "Mr. Stark asks to be alerted any time Mr. Happy Hogan has a change in his relationship," she said. "The same protocol is in place for Colonel James Rhodes."

"Uh-huh," MJ said, as the doors opened, Peter grabbing her hand and tugging her down the hall. "Does he do that for Peter?"

"Hey!"

"No," Friday answered. "He is a minor and, quote, 'a spiderling'."

Ned nodded sagely. "That's fair."

'Hey!" Peter said again, swinging the lab door open. "Spiderman! I'm Spider-Man!"

"Sure thing, kid," Tony answered, wiping his hands on a towel. "If you say so." Peter groaned as Tony ignored him. "Ned, MJ, nice to see you again."

"Thanks- thank you, Mr. Stark, sir," Ned said, squeezing Peter's hand and flushing at the look he shot him. "What," he hissed, flicking his eyes between Tony and Peter. "I still get nervous and this- it's a big deal."

MJ said nothing for a moment before setting her bookbag down and crossing her arms, Peter's hand still clasped in hers. "Stop bugging my classrooms."

"Oh?" Tony said, delight spreading across his face, as he caught onto what she wasn't saying. "Only _your_ classrooms?"

MJ shrugged, her face impassive. "Big brother is always watching in some way and, well, _someone_ needs to look out for the spiderling." Tony snorted, nodding.

"This is a betrayal," Peter muttered darkly, dropping their hands and heading back to his desk. "See if I ever invite you over again."

Tony shot him a fond look over his shoulder before turning back to Ned and MJ. "So," he said, "what do you kids want to do in Candyland? Ned, you code, right?"

"Right!" Ned squeaked, his eyes wide. "I, uh, broke into the suit-" he cut himself off, paling rapidly. "Coding, yes, I like to code."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him for a beat before grinning. "I already know about the 'break-in'," he said, using air quotes around break-in. "You really thought that Karen wouldn't tell me?" _Or,_ he added in his mind, _that you could really break into Stark tech?_ Ned blinked at him, that panic fading only slightly from his face. Tony suppressed the smile that threatened to break out over his face, resigned, as always, to the burgeoning relationships Peter was dragging him into. He clapped Ned on his shoulder, leading him over to the desk across from Peter. "This is yours now," he said, smirking at the noise Ned made. "When you come with Pete next time, this can be your space." He narrowed his eyes, ignoring Peter's sigh and rolling eyes. "I can't promise I won't look over your stuff," he said. "But I won't tinker _too_ much."

"Mr. Stark," Peter huffed, scrunching up his nose at him. "Leave Ned alone." Ned turned wide eyes on him, shaking his head at the teen.

Tony rolled his eyes, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Sometimes you're nothing but a brat, Parker."

"Learned from the best," Peter shot back cheekily, grinning at the mock-offended look Tony gave him.

He shook his head, turning around to look at MJ. "And you?"

"Me," MJ said, her tone dry.

"She likes to draw people in distress," Peter said, smiling at her. She heaved a sigh, looking back at Tony who was watching the two of them with soft eyes. Peter held out a hand, coaxing her forward. "If you don't want to draw, want to point out all the mistakes I make?"

She stepped forward, snagging a chair, a slow smile on her face. "You know I live for pointing out flaws," she said, dropping into the chair beside Peter, their hands sliding together.

Tony took a step back, not bothering to hide his smile. The three of them were something else, their ease and joy to simply be together a sight to behold. Ned ducked his head, already working hard on something, but as Tony watched, he extended his legs, hooking each of his ankles with MJ and Peter. Tony took another step back, glancing over at one of Friday's eyes and mouthing _send that picture to May, Pepper, and I_ , before he wandered back to his desk, deadset on finally finishing the nanobot tech for Peter's new suit.

The hour passed quickly, each of them rapidly becoming absorbed in their work. At 6:30, a soft chime filled the air, causing all of them to jolt, Tony having remembered set an alarm for once. He didn't want to have to deal with Pepper and May at the same time, especially on such an important occasion.

Peter glanced up, watching fondly as MJ discarded an entire line of chemical equations, Ned grinning across the table at him. "Thanks for the help," Peter said, as Tony walked over to them. "I love it when you destroy months of hard work."

MJ shrugged. "It's why you keep me around," she said, stretching, her back popping. Peter said nothing, his eyes slipping down her body before he realized what he was doing, and flushed, yanking his eyes away from her, accidentally making eye contact with Tony. He blushed even harder when all Tony did was arch an eyebrow at him.

Tony hid his eye roll, instead clapping. "C'mon minions," he said. "Pep is home and I think she and May have broken out the wine."

"Great," Peter muttered, standing. "Tipsy Aunt May."

"I happen to love tipsy May," Ned said, grinning, MJ pulling him up from the chair and towards the elevator. "She always brings out your baby pictures." At Tony's interested look, Ned elaborated, the tension that he had been carrying since the doors first swung open fully sliding from his shoulders. "Peter liked to dress up as Iron Man-"

"Ned! C'mon man-"

MJ smirked at Ned, her hand clasped over Peter's mouth, as the four of them were brought up eight floors. "I don't think I've seen these yet."

"They're a delight," Ned said, as the doors whooshed open, so focused on embarrassing Peter that he hadn't realized the room they were heading into had Pepper. "He's all tiny with messy curly hair and a homemade Iron Man gauntlet."

A laugh broke the four of them from their focus, May and Pepper sitting at the table. "I love those pictures," May said, smiling at the way Peter flushed. "He wanted to be Iron Man when he grew up so badly."

Peter peeled MJ's fingers from his mouth, keeping her hand clasped in hers even. "And the one time I went to an event-"

May nodded, her face briefly pained before she shook it off. "It's always you, isn't it baby," she said, smoothing his hair back as he came to stand next to her, MJ tense at his side. Peter shrugged, leaning in to brush a kiss over her cheek before, pulling MJ closer. May turned her attention to her. "So, you must be the brilliant and mysterious Michelle."

"You can call me MJ, Ms. Parker," MJ said, blushing lightly.

"What!" Ned and Peter said together, glancing at each other before Peter continued. "We had to wait like a month to call you MJ."

MJ shrugged, the embarrassed look fading as Peter's gentle teasing steadied her. "Powerful women get more rights than teen boys."

May laughed, exchanging a look with Pepper. "You'll fit right in here," May said. "And please, call me May." MJ nodded, letting Peter tug her around the table to Pepper, Ned stepping forward to give May a cheek kiss and get swept into a bracing hug, May cupping her hands under his chin. "You, Mr. Leeds, need to come to visit, even when Peter is out." She said, before dropping her hands to point at MJ. "And bring your girlfriend too."

"Mayyyyyyy," Peter said, shifting on his feet, unable to hide his fondness for her under his embarrassment. "Stopppp."

May rolled her eyes, turning back the entrance of the kitchen where Tony stood, She gestured him forward, patting the seat on the bench next to her, leaning into him when he looped an arm around her. Tony brushed a kiss over her head, smirking at the pained look Peter sent him.

Peter held back from rolling his eyes, but only out of respect for Pepper, who caught the instinctive motion and shook her head. "I can't control him," she said, tossing a fond look over her shoulder. "A little attitude won't hurt."

"I'll keep that in line, Pep," Peter said, smiling at her. He reached out, grabbing Ned's hand, ignoring the way both he and MJ tightened their grips on his. "This is MJ," he said, giving her a soft smile. "My girlfriend. And Ned," he said, squeezing his hand tightly. "My boyfriend."

Pepper smiled, her face open and welcoming. "Peter's mentioned you two so much it feels like I'm meeting my own personal celebrities," she said, ignoring his quiet moan of embarrassment. "I hope Tony's made you feel welcome."

"Hey," Tony began, only to be cut off by May's elbow to his ribs.

  
  
"We were, Miss Potts," Ned said, his eyes shining with happiness. "Mr. Stark has been super welcoming."

  
  
Pepper raised an eyebrow at Ned and glanced at MJ to confirm. MJ nodded, a small smile on her face. Pepper outright grinned, twisting slightly to look back at Tony. "So you can be welcoming," she said. "I'll remember that."

"I'm always welcoming," Tony snarked back, mock-offended. "But I was especially welcoming for the kid."

Peter sighed, having given up on attempting to control any of the embarrassing moments between them. "Where's Happy?" He asked, glancing around suddenly. "He's coming to dinner, right?"

Tony nodded. "He'll be up in a moment," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at May who rolled her eyes. "He's bringing up the food."

"Stop teasing them, Tony," Pepper said, her smile growing as Tony immediately stopped wiggling his eyebrows. "Set the table if you're going to start causing problems." 

"Yes, ma'am," Tony said, sliding out from the bench and brushing a kiss on Pepper's head as he walked further into the kitchen, disappearing from view. 

"So," Pepper said, gently nudging the bench next to her out with her foot and gesturing for them to sit. "How were all of your days today?"

Peter let go of Ned and MJ's hands, letting them slide onto the bench first before sliding in between MJ and Pepper, May getting up from her spot across from them and sitting kitty-corner to Ned. "It was good," Peter said, hooking his ankle with MJs in an unconscious move. "Pretty boring." 

"Boring?" Pepper said, her brow furrowing. "I thought-" 

"Where do you want the plates?" Tony said, interrupting Pepper, and offering Peter a sly wink before focusing back on her. 

She frowned, things clicking into place before she wiped the emotion from her face. "I figured we could eat here," she said, scooching back a little bit to let him set the plates down. Tony nodded, slinging his legs over the bench and sliding in next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before glancing down to May. 

"You okay down there?" 

May blinked at him, her steely-eyed look fading as everyone looked. "I'm fine, Tony," she said, fond exasperation in her tone. She opened her mouth, turning to MJ but the elevator sliding open cut her off. 

"Traffic was awful," Happy said, as he entered, peering over a stack of five large pizza boxes. "Some jackass almost gridlocked Midtown." He placed the boxes down, sighing, before looking over at the three teens sandwiched in-between every important adult in Peter's life. "I see you haven't started grilling them too harshly yet." 

"Happy," Peter groaned, as May laughed. "I thought you were on my side." 

Happy snorted, opening a box up and sliding it to Tony. "Not after what you pulled today, kid," he said, slipping in neatly next to May. 

"What does that mean?" Tony asked, handing a piece off to Pepper. 

Happy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry boss, classified." 

Tony's mouth dropped open, shock clear in his eyes. Pepper rolled her eyes, patting him on the chest. "Leave it alone," she advised before turning back to face them. "How was your day, Ned? MJ?" 

"Oh, it was good, Miss Potts," Ned said, glancing at Peter and relaxing slightly at the smile he got in return. "We just had a mini-decathlon practice, which MJ is the captain of, but, it was really a normal boring day at school." 

"Please," Pepper said, taking a sip of wine. "Call me Pepper or Pep, I get enough of Miss Potts at work." Ned smiled at her, delight clear on his face. Pepper continued, "And can I just say that I think it's fantastic that you're the captain, MJ?" She gave Peter a fond look. "It's hard enough corralling one brilliant teen, but trying to make a whole group of them work together? That must be even harder." 

MJ shrugged, setting her piece of pizza down on her plate and wiping her fingers on her napkin before looking at Pepper. "Thanks," she said, a light blush dusting its way across her cheeks. "I enjoy it though, and so-" she shrugged again, before knocking her shoulders into Ned's and Peter's. "When they're smart, they're smart, you know?" 

Pepper nodded, giving Tony a fond look. "I know." 

Tony glanced at her, blinking. "Were you talking to me?" He asked, gesturing wildly with his pizza. "I wasn't paying attention." He glared down the table at Happy. "I was trying to get him to tell me what Pete said." 

"I'm sure it was going to work eventually," Pepper said, patting his hand, winking at Peter when he snorted. 

Peter grinned at her, his smile almost overtaking his face. He leaned into MJ, taking a bite of his pizza, watching as Ned leaned into her too. As Tony gave up on intimidating Happy and began to tell a ridiculous story about the last time he was in Prague, Ned extended his free arm, sliding it onto MJ's lap. She glanced down and rolled her eyes but freed one of her arms too, snagging Peter's open hand and bringing it to her lap, letting the two of them link pinkies. 

May leaned into Happy, watching her nephew settle against his girlfriend and hold hands with his boyfriend and sighed, her heart full of love. She looked across the table, meeting both Pepper and Tony's eyes, all of them in complete agreement about the adorableness of the three. Tony kept talking, the fondness in his eyes unmistakable as he watched them. May sighed again, drowsy and comfortable in the kitchen of Stark Tower, completely and absolutely content. 

**Author's Note:**

> god, i LOVE them
> 
> we stan healthy family relationships
> 
> also that line about them not really meeting his parents is inspired by the homecoming bloopers where tom holland goes, "wow your parents let you throw parties? that's cool... my parents... are dead."
> 
> these have been just coming to me like absolutely NO one's business - the next one is already written and will be posted tomorrow!! (it's a texting fic (kinda))
> 
> debating turning the parent squad into a full-blown relationship, (we ship everyone with everyone here so long as they're of age and consenting)


End file.
